1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is detecting interactions among objects, or more specifically, dynamic methods and means for detecting interactions among objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar code readers provide to computers data identifying objects bearing bar codes. Objects bearing bar codes must be in close physical proximity to a bar code reader, must be correctly oriented in space with respect to the bar code reader, and must be physically moved across the scanning element of the bar code reader. Only one bar code at a time can be scanned by a bar code reader. Bar code readers and the computers and databases to which bar code readers are coupled typically provide no information whatsoever regarding physical interactions among objects. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have methods and systems that identify objects and interactions among objects, many objects at approximately the same time, regardless of the exact physical orientation of the objects with respect to a reader.